


Manzana

by Sthefy



Series: Instinto Animal (Traducciones Starker) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comparaciones de símbolos e imágenes religiosas presente, La autora pide perdón de Dios, Lean las adverencias, M/M, Narrado en Segunda Persona, OTP Feels, POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanish Translation, Starker, Translation, Transtorno de stress post-traumático, Underage - Freeform, omg, otp, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Lo observas ser él, y, por un instante, te identificas con Eva, al estar sosteniendo la manzana, roja y curveada en su palma.





	Manzana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215525) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



**Manzana**

**Sinopsis:** Lo observas ser él, y, por un instante, te identificas con Eva, al estar sosteniendo la manzana, roja y arqueada, en su palma.

**Disclaimer:** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ ,  _Iron Man_  y  _The Avengers_ , no me pertenecen. La custodia es representada principalmente por su creador, Stan Lee. Junto con  _Marvel Studios_ ,  _Columbia Pictures_ ,  _Sony_... La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino de la inigualable DaScribbla. La traducción, no obstante, sí me pertenece.

**Beta-Reader:** PerlaNegra

**Notas de Autora (DaScribbla):** Me arrepiento de decir que éste no será el último fic que escribiré de ambos. Todo es culpa de  _RedFlagsAndDiamonds_.

**Notas de Traductora:**  Recuerdo lo mucho que me impresionó al saber que DaScribbla escribió esto meses antes de  _"And So We Spiral"_  ( _Y así caemos en espiral_ ). Cómo shipper a morir del Starker les recomiendo tanto la historia original, como su dedicada traducción.  

Este oneshot  está narrado en segunda persona, ya que es una introspección de Tony por lo que ha vivido hasta ahora, poco después de Civil War. Puede leerse de manera independiente, por supuesto,  _pero..._  en realidad le hace un guiño pícaro y descarado a los primeros trece capítulos de #ASWS (Y así caemos en espiral), así que lo disfrutarías más si estás al tanto de la historia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si no, no hay problema ;) 

Agradezco nuevamente a Juli por el beteo uwu <3

* * *

 

**I.**

Quizás fue narcisismo lo que te impulsó ir detrás de él—porque te reflejas en él. Muy joven, con ideales, menos cínico. Quizás al chico que fuiste una vez, hace mucho, antes de que mamá y papá se perdieran en la carretera para nunca jamás regresar, aunque en realidad... muy en el fondo, sabes que no fuiste siquiera el rastro de lo que es él.

Pero  _oh_ , él es hermoso, en una manera en la que no debería serlo, con aquellos ojos luminosos llenos de emoción y de confianza, de exactamente toda la clase de cosas que hacen a tus entrañas retorcerse de culpa. Este chico es material de héroe, y tú eres un libertino anticuado. Lo miras, lo ves combatiendo contra el crimen, le miras retorcerse ciegamente ante tu toque, observas como las heridas se levantan como si fuesen terribles rosas bajo su piel, y sabes que tuviste que ver con arruinarle. Él no tendrá de nuevo una buena noche de sueño.

Lo observas ser él, y, por un instante, sientes la manera en la que Eva debió haber estado cuando sostuvo la manzana, roja y arqueada, en su mano.  _Tal vez sólo un mordisco. Una mordida no le hace daño a nadie._

Y no eres el único, porque él también lo quiere. Has tenido años y años de experiencia para saber identificar el deseo cuando éste apenas logra asomarse. De identificar un crush lamentable y frustrado. Has roto corazones por doquier, sin poca importancia. Pero esto es diferente. Porque Pepper se fue, y sabes que ella no va a regresar. Nadie maneja tu vida ahora; tal vez esa es la razón por la que todo esto se ha ido descontrolando, de manera desenfrenada.

Has roto corazones por todas partes. Sin embargo, no puedes romper éste.

_Tal vez sólo un mordisco._ Que  la manzana fuera roja y abultada era demasiada tentación.

*****

Se queda mirándote cada vez que le visitas. Sientes sus ojos fijos en cada uno de tus movimientos, como si estuviese esperando por aquella jugada en la que  _finalmente_ será la definitiva para acercarte aún más y no ponerte histérico en el proceso.

Es un error, lo sabes, pero raramente los errores tienden a ser tan apetitosos.

En ocasiones, ves los videos de él en acción, con píxeles borrosos en YouTube. Es lamentable, que la prosaica tecnología no era lo suficientemente certera como para poder capturar la verdadera esencia de sus movimientos. Él no ha aprendido a cómo ser mortal aún. Arriesga su vida cada semana, pero claramente considera la muerte como si ésta fuese lejana, muy lejana en la distancia, y no algo que podría golpearle el día de mañana.

No obstante, él sigue creciendo y aprendiendo. No había héroe que no tuviera heridas o cicatrices. Si Steve hubiese sido el primero en llegar a él, entonces él habría aprendido aquello mucho más rápido. Se lo habrían explicado. Preguntarle, incluso, sobre si estaba o no de acuerdo. Y de igual manera, les hubiese dicho que sí, el muy idiota.

Pero retomando el punto anterior, Steve nunca hubiese enviado a un jodido adolescente a entrar en acción. Ésta no era su pelea. Pero le arrastraste a ella de todos modos. Y ahora, tampoco puedes librarte, demasiado tarde para siquiera intentarlo.

Comienza a llamarte cuando las pesadillas se tornan demasiado vívidas. Escuchas el sonido de un horrible y lamentable murmullo al otro lado de la línea, mientras sabes que tan sólo intenta controlar su llanto.

_"Déjalo salir, chico.",_ le dices.  _"Todos lo hacemos."_

Él  _ **es**  _un chico. Dios, esto es tan difícil de olvidar. El chico va a la escuela, te pide ayuda con su tarea de álgebra, de cálculo... Cristo, ¿cuántas clases de matemáticas puede tomar a la vez? Y tenía toda la sensibilidad de un chico también. Sus mensajes eran caóticos, llenos de emojis. Le compras una computadora—  _"un detalle para el chico,"_ le dices a tía May, aunque la verdadera razón es para que puedas ver el brillo de sus ojos, con la boca tan abierta como un personaje de las caricaturas que probablemente todavía ve por televisión. Más tarde, cuando estás disponible en el Skype para ayudarlo con su tarea en tiempo real, le miras bailar en su silla la canción de Beyoncé que se filtra a través de los altavoces.

Es un niño. Es difícil de olvidar. Y sin embargo, lo haces de todos modos.

_Una mordida no le hace daño a nadie._

Al final, es difícil de saber cómo fue que el hielo terminó roto. Probablemente, se había hartado de esperar. Sabiendo que, como hombre mayor, estarías incómodo de tomar la iniciativa.

_"Sabes",_ dice calmado un día en Skype,  _"May saldrá está noche. Irá a una cita. Así que, si quieres, ya sabes, pasarte..."_ Deja caer su mirada, fijándola en su lápiz azul brillante. Te quedas en silencio. No. No hay manera que el universo pudiera entregar este tipo de edificación.

Seguramente lo habrás malinterpretado. Y sin embargo...

El silencio se extiende y se prolonga por otro rato. Cuando levanta su mirada hacia ti, tú asientes.

_Una mordida no le hace daño a nadie._

Aprendes a hacer cálculos con el tiempo. Aprendes a tragarte tu culpa, a enmascararla con sarcasmo y simple humor, tocas la puerta.  _— ¡Pizza!_

Él aprende que no es fácil para ti. Aprende incluso a controlar su propia euforia. Pero cuando te adentras en él, aquellas manos viajan a tus hombros y el triunfo se nota en su mirada. Necesita de alguna pausa ocasional, -demasiada información sensorial a la vez- pero siempre regresa por más. Pasas una mano por su cabello revuelto, no pudiendo evitar devolverle la misma sonrisa lunática que él te da.

_— ¿Estás bien?_

_—S-sí, sí. Lo estoy._

Millares de ejemplos sobre muchísimos libros distintos y series de televisión desfilan tu mente, el más notable es Nabokov, buen dios, no es como si realmente lo fueras, ya que ciertamente él  _quiere_ esto, ¿no es así?

Pequeñas respiraciones contra tu cuello, dedos tocando pausadamente un tatuaje sobre tu espalda mientras se mueven juntos. Un beso, una sonrisa. Recuerdas a Eva, a la pobre Eva, que arruinó todo para la humanidad. A la manzana en su mano. Buen Dios, ¿quién podía culparla?

Sostienes su cabeza, y le echas un mordisco. 


End file.
